Bring me to life
by CTCometfan
Summary: Jesse's now in a coma. What will Jaden do to get his crush back to life? And what's more, he knows that Adrian is after him and he won't help Jaden unless he gets what he wants. I will go through parts of Zombie Academy & Dark world from now on.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: **When the trapper unleashes one of his traps, he gets more then he bargains for. With Jesse emotionally hurt, he runs away and gets himself kidnapped. When Jaden finally rescues him, they find out that Jesse's in a coma and that his life energy has been drained. Will Jaden's love be strong enough, or is there something else he must do, in order to wake Jesse from his coma?

**Bring me to life **

**Chapter one**

"…It was then that I realized…Even if you don't have the power to see spirits, you can still establish a heartful bond with a spirit. So, I do it for those people," Jesse explained. Jaden's eyes grew soft.

"Jesse-." Suddenly, Jesse heard the sound of a motor engine. Jesse signaled Jaden to be quiet. Sapphire Pegasus appeared at the turquoise duelist's side. _'Trapper?' _he guessed. Jesse nodded seriously. "You alright, Jess? Who's Trapper?" Jaden asked. Jesse looked straight into Jaden's brown eyes.

"Someone I've been looking for a long time." Jesse stood up, as his Topaz Tiger showed up as well. _'Let's go get him,' _said the tiger. Jesse nodded, but then knelt down in front of his crush. "Jay, stay here and get some rest. I promise I'll be back for you." He leaned in and gently kissed Jaden on his lips. After a few seconds, Jesse broke the kiss, and stood up again.

"…Jess, be careful," Jaden said, in a weak voice, before collapsing again.

Jesse began to run to catch up with the trapper, with his Crystal Beasts trailing beside him. The trapper let out a gleeful and insane laugh, when a sound that sounded like a gunshot, filled the air, and a net suddenly appeared. It was heading for Pegasus, but Jesse hurled himself in harm's way and was caught instead. Jesse cried out in pain, as he landed on the ground, hard. _'Master!' _cried the Amethyst Cat, as she appeared. The said master was being brutally carried off in the dark hallway. His Crystal Beasts tried to follow him.

"No! Stay back! Go get some help!" Jesse pleaded.

Giese, the trapper turned into a dark room that was windowless. He stopped his bike and hopped off. "Now, let's look at what I caught," he said, while removing his helmet. He walked around his bike, but stopped dead in his tracks. It wasn't a duel monster's spirit; but the famous duelist who was the master of the Crystal Beasts, Jesse Andersen. The young turquoise haired boy moaned softly in pain. He was curled up into a ball, with his hands covering his face, to protect it. His clothes were slightly torn from his brutal ride. The trapper chuckled evilly. "It looks like I'm going to have fun after all," he sneered. He released the net, as Jesse slowly woke up. He saw that he was free and tried to make a run for it.

There was a crack of a whip and it tightly wrapped itself around Jesse's waist. Jesse let out a strangled cry as he felt himself fly backwards, straight into the trapper's arms.

"Let go of me, trapper!" Jesse demanded, struggling to free himself.

"Why? So you could go back to that little brunette slut of yours?''

"Don't you dare call Jaden that! Who do you think you are, pervert!" Jesse snapped, angrily. A sharp snap to his face stunned the young duelist into paralyzed silence.

"Shut up, boy. And if you don't behave, your little slut's precious virginity will belong to me." Jesse froze with fear. Unfortunately, he knew exactly at Giese was threatening about. "And I hope you didn't sent your spirits to find help, you're in for a brutal night," said Giese in a rough voice.

The trapper backhanded Jesse hard across his face. Jesse gasped, as he felt himself being pushed down on the hard floor. Giese kneeled down on the turquoise haired duelist and his hands started to work fast, undoing Jesse's belt, button, and zipper. Jesse began to sweat and gasped as he felt his jeans slide off his waist. Jesse shut his eyes tightly as his boxers came off next. _'Crystal Beats, call off the search, please. Let them find me instead…' _Jesse pleaded, hoping that his beasts could hear him. Jesse felt the trapper force his bare legs wide apart, forcing a wave of dizziness and nausea hurt its way to his head. Jesse realized with pain that the trapper wasn't going to prepare him, so he tried to relax his muscles with seconds to spare. "You're mine," the trapper snapped and jammed himself upward.

Jesse screamed in pain, loud and hard. He could the feel the hard tool slide deep inside his body, sending shocks of pain through his entire body. Giese smirked and started to his thrusts, making sure they were harsh and painful. Jesse's feet slid against the hard floor, trying to push his body away from the unbearable pain. He was crying out constantly, with almost every harsh thrust from the trapper. Giese pulled Jesse's left hip towards him, sending him even deeper into that tight heat, causing Jesse to scream in pain, the tip of Giese's member hitting his prostate dead-on.

J&J 

"Jaden, Jay! Wake up." Someone was trying to wake Jaden up. Jaden slowly open his eyes to see Alexis, Syrus, Jim, Shirley and Hassleberry surrounding him.

"Jaden, where's Jesse? Wasn't he with you?" Syrus asked. Suddenly Hassleberry started to act weird again, but then stopped.

"Sergeant Jesse's in trouble!" Hassleberry reported.

"Right. You two stay here with Jaden. We'll go and help Jesse," Jim ordered. The group nodded.

"Roger," said Hassleberry.

They started running down the hall. They heard Jesse scream in pain and quickly ran faster towards a dark room. What they saw, shocked their bodies to the core. Jesse was being raped. Hassleberry's dinosaur instinct came through, wanting nothing to break the bastard who was hurting the Crystal Beasts' master. Jesse weakly lifted his head to find Jim and Hassleberry standing there.

"…Jim…Hassle…berry. …help me," Jesse pleaded, weakly, before falling unconscious.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, miss me? Sorry, been busy. But I'll get back to writing my other stories. I actually have a couple more stories in mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** Hey, here's chapter 2, finally. I actually have a few really good ideas about this story, so I hope this is will last longer then my other ones. Well, since I am now officially obsessed with Jesse/Jaden.

**Disclaimer:** I realize that I didn't do a disclaimer in the beginning, but I'm doing it now. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx.

**Warnings:** slight ooc, some yaoi, & 4 'unwelcomed' guests from season 2 make their debut.

* * *

Jim and Hassleberry returned to where they left Jaden, Alexis, and Syrus. Jaden looked up and froze in fear at the sight of Jesse. He was unconscious, lying in Hassleberry's arms (bridal-style). Jaden jumped up, ignoring that he was still tired from his previous duel, and hurried to Jesse's side. "What happened to Jesse?" he demanded. Hassleberry and Jim gave each other sideways looks.

"He was hurt," Jim answered, slowly. Jaden glanced down at Jesse's unconscious body. His clothes were slightly torn and his face was slightly red. Jaden also noticed that there were tear-stained and several handprints. He glared up at the two of them.

"He doesn't look hurt from a duel," Jaden said, suspiciously. "Someone had hurt him physically. And I want to know who and why," he said, angrily. Someone had hurt his Jesse and they were going to pay for it. But first, they had to get Jesse to the infirmary and call off the search for Viper, until Jesse was in better shape. "We've got to get Jesse to the infirmary."

"But Jay…what about Viper?" Syrus asked.

"Forget about Viper. Jesse needs help ASAP," Jaden ordered.

**J&J **

Jesse woke up in complete darkness. His lower body starting hurting and he cried out in pain. "Jess, you alright?" Jaden asked. Jesse sat up and looked around. He was in Jaden's dorm room Jaden was sitting in the chair beside his bed.

"I'm fine…" Jesse started.

"Liar. Jess, what happened when you followed the Trapper?" Jesse froze and started to tremble.

"Please don't tell anyone," Jesse pleaded.

"I promise. But whatever happened, I'm pretty sure that Jim and Hassleberry know about it," promised Jaden.

"I…I was raped…"

"WHAT?" Jaden yelled, making Jesse wince. "Why didn't you send help with your spirits?" he demanded.

"He threatened me, okay? It would have been a lot worse," said Jesse.

Jaden sighed. He got up and sat on the bed. Jesse scooted up, so that Jaden could sit behind him. Jaden granted his wish and sat behind him. He spread his legs a bit; Jesse scooted back and leaned against Jaden's chest. Jesse immediately felt safe and warm in his crush's arms. Jesse frowned. Jaden, his crush? They should be something more. Jesse knew that they only met a few weeks ago, but it was like love at first sight.

Jesse closed his eyes for a second to muster his courage. He took a deep breath and turned around. Jaden noticed the small fear in Jesse's eyes, but he could tell there was love for him in his emerald green eyes as well. He knew exactly what the turquoise-haired duelist wanted. Jaden leaned in and gently kissed Jesse on his soft lips, as to not scare him. Jesse was startled a bit, but didn't break apart. In fact, he took it a bit further, by poking his tongue to Jaden's lips. Jaden granted him to enter and Jesse happily obliged. The two boys explored each other mouths, battling slightly for dominance. Jaden won in the end. Jesse felt himself being pushed down gently on the bed and panic started to wash over him. The turquoise haired duelist panicked, forgetting that it was only Jaden, started to toss and turn, fear overpowering him.

"Stop! Let go of me!" Jesse cried, with crystal tears starting to form in his emerald green eyes. Jaden, surprised but understanding of his sudden reaction, immediately backed off.

"Jesse, it's okay, it's only me, Jaden," Jaden replied softly. Jesse stopped, but was still trembling with fear.

"…I'm sorry, Jay." Jaden gave him a serious look.

"Don't be, you've got a good reason to be afraid right now. You've experienced being raped and it could take awhile for you to get over that harsh reality," Jaden explained, a little too serious for Jesse's liking.

"How did you learn all this?" Jaden shrugged.

"I don't really know. Natural instinct, I guess." Jesse gave a small smile.

"Jaden, there's something I want to know," Jesse said, carefully.

"I'm listening."

"What are we? I mean, what is our relationship?" the turquoise-haired duelist asked softly. Jaden thought carefully.

"We're best friends, Jesse…" Jaden frowned as he saw Jesse's face fall with slight disappointment.

"So that's it, then? Just friends?" Jesse snapped, rather testily, shocking the brunette. "Look, I know I was raped by that trapper, and I'm still slightly traumatized by that; but I thought even after that little kiss would mean something to me, but clearly it doesn't mean anything to you!" by now Jesse was yelling. Jaden was getting a little scared.

"Jesse, calm-." Jesse jumped off the bed.

"No, I will not calm down! You know what? I've had enough! Just leave me the fuck alone!" Jesse yelled. He hurried to the door, but paused only to slip on his shoes, then ran out of the room, while slamming the door with a full force.

Jesse was running to his own room in the Obelisk dorm, or at least he thought was going. With tears filling up and making his eyes sting, he was heading towards the woods instead. When he came to a clearing, he collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath and he felt emotionally hurt by Jaden. Ruby Carbuncle appeared on his shoulder. _'You alright, master?' _(1)

"Hey sweetie. No, I'm not okay. You know I had a crush on Jaden, right? Well, he kissed me, and I was startled, but then I started to kiss him back. After our kiss, I had to ask him about our relationship. You know, what it meant. He said that we were best friends…but that somehow made me angry, cause I thought we could be more. So I yelled at him and then left the room," Jesse explained. Ruby looked at him understandingly, but to her concern, her master's face changed to a pained look.

"You know, come to think of it, I think Jaden wanted to say something else, but I interrupted him, and ran out on him." With that thought in mind, Jesse stood up, turned, but then froze. There, in front of him, were four tough-looking boys a little older then him, looking at Jesse with a look of a predator that had just cornered its prey. The boys slowly surrounded Jesse. Jesse swallowed in fear. Shit, he was trapped. He had no idea what the boys' intentions were, but he knew the outcome wasn't going to be good for him.

"Where do you think you're off too in such a hurry? You're not going anywhere, pretty boy," the leader of the boys, threatened.

"Careful Frost, the boss doesn't want his prize hurt in anyway. That's his job, you could get into serious trouble." Frost smirked.

"I wasn't planning on hurting him, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with him."

* * *

Surprised you didn't I? I think they're the perfect bullies. Can you guess who the other three are?

1. I know Ruby doesn't talk, but she does in my story.

**Author's warning: **The next few chapters are going to be very hard on Jesse and Jaden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three **

Meanwhile, Jaden was back in his room, still shocked at what happened. "What the hell just happened? Why did Jesse yell like that?" he wondered to himself. "Maybe I should go and apologize. I don't want to ruin our friendship." Just as Jaden stood up, Winged Kuribo appeared. _Kuri, kuri. _He looked at his spirit with a questioning look. "What's up, pal?" Before Kuribo could answer his master, Ruby appeared, shocking Jaden. "Ruby, what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with Je…?"

'_Jaden, my master is in trouble! After he ran out on you, he ran to the woods and got himself surrounded by four rough-looking teenagers. Please, you've got to help him!' _Ruby pleaded.

_Crap, he's already got hurt once. I won't let anyone else hurt him! _"Ruby, can you lead me to Jesse?" Jaden asked desperately, while slipping on his shoes.

'_Of course, this way!'_

**J&J**

Jesse was trapped. Frost had just grabbed Jesse's arm and pulled his body against him. "What do you think you're doing? Let go!" Jesse cried, fear getting the best of him. He really didn't want to go through _that _experience again. The first time was too painful and horrible for him to be repeated again. Frost ignored him and pressed his lips on Jesse's neck and began sucking on his skin. "Please stop!" Jesse panicked. Frost just smirked at him and continued his assault on Jesse's neck. Crystal tears started to stream down the turquoise haired duelist cheeks Frost wrapped his hand around Jesse's inner thigh. Jesse just shivered under the invading contact. The shiver wasn't from pleasure…it was from fear. "Someone, please help!" Jesse begged. Suddenly all five of them could hear a pair of feet running towards them.

"Jesse, hang on! I'm coming!" Jaden yelled. Jesse nearly melted with relief.

"Jaden!" he cried. He then tried to struggle from his captive's grip.

"Shit, I should have my way with him, before anyone could rescue him!" Frost cursed. But then he had a slight changed of plans. He momentarily released Jesse, but before he could think of escaping, grabbed his arms and pinned them tightly behind his back. Jesse cried out in pain, just when Jaden hurried over to the group. But he stopped dead, when he definitely recognized the four boys from last year. _What the hell was going on? Was Sartorius at it again? If so, then why are they involving Jesse in this? _

"Why hello, Jaden. I can see you haven't forgotten about us," Blaze smirked.

"How can I forget the bastards in Domino City who had worked for Sartorius and kidnapped my friends to use them as bait!" Jaden shouted. "And what the fuck are you guys doing with Jesse?" he demanded.

"Oh I was about to have some fun with him, until I was interrupted by someone," Frost snapped.

"You bastard! I'm the only one who's allowed to touch him!" Jaden yelled. Jesse blushed. Frost smirked. He suddenly gave Jesse a hard push that sent him flying into Jaden's arms. The two of them fell backwards; Jaden cried out as they landed on the ground, hard, with Jesse landing on top of him, their faces just inches apart. Jesse gasped and tumbled off of his crush, ducking behind him. Jaden placed his arm protectively in front of the bluenette and glared at Frost. "Leave Jesse alone!"

He instantly knew he was in trouble when Frost's right hand landed on his cheek, knocking the brunette flat across the ground. Jesse cried out and flung himself in front of Jaden, his eyes pleading for him to leave them alone. Frost smirked and suddenly grabbed Jesse's neck, spun him around, and shoved him down so that his lips met Jaden's. The two of them recoiled, but Frost held Jesse down tightly. Jesse whimpered and struggled, trying to push the older boy's hands off of him, but he was stronger then he was. All Jesse could do was wait and try not to cry until, a few moments later, he was released roughly and pulled away from Jaden who sat up quickly, his eyes full of hate and anger, not at the turquoise-haired duelist, but their bully.

Frost grabbed a handful of Jesse's hair and roughly pulled him up. Jesse cried out in pain. Jaden was instantly on his feet. "Let him go!" he demanded. Frost just smirked and wrapped his arm tightly around Jesse's neck. His other hand pinned Jesse's arms tightly behind his back. Jesse grunted in pain.

"I don't think so, your little slut is coming with us. The boss will be happy to have his little gem back in his arms," Frost sneered. Jesse immediately paled when he knew what Frost was talking about. Jaden frowned. He didn't like what Frost was saying, or Jesse's reaction.

"Who're you talking about? Surely not…"

"…the Trapper," Jesse whispered in a scared and defeated voice.

* * *

**Author's notes: **The evil four are Frost, Thunder, T-Bone, and Blaze.

**Warnings: **the next couple of chapters will contain yaoi/rape, slight violence, and angst.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Sorry about the long wait. I have three other stories that I'm currently working. Man, I love not going to school. (oh, but I am working)

**Warnings: **rape, and a distraught Jesse.

**

* * *

****Chapter four **

Jaden's eyes widened in fear. "No! I won't let you take him! Let him go, Frost!" he yelled. Suddenly, something hard smacked into his head with incredible force and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Jesse looked at his unconscious friend with great horror planted on his expression. He hoped to god that Jaden wasn't dead.

"JAY!" he screamed in fear. And the boys disappeared, taking the horrified turquoise haired duelist with them.

J&J

Jesse found himself in a bedroom. The bedroom was part of a two-room apartment in a rough part of Domino City. Of course, Jesse didn't know that until much later. So this must be where Trapper lived. He desperately needed to get out of there before the trapper came home and claimed him again. He quickly got off the bed and went to the door, and tried to open it. To his horror, it wouldn't open. Someone had locked it.

"Hey Frost, the little gem is trying to escape its case," came Thunder's taunt. Jesse glared at the door. How dare they talk about him like that! But the taunting continued, much to Jesse's annoyance.

"What a shame. To have a gorgeous gem trapped, but once the boss was finished with the turquoise gem, he won't have any shine left in him and no one would want him anymore," said Frost.

"Ha. Not even that Jaden kid." Jesse froze. Was Jaden still alive? Jesse began to pound and kick at the door. He began screaming.

"Stop it! Let me out of here! Let me out, damn it!" he yelled.

"What's going on here?" came the demand voice of the trapper. He slammed the front door shut.

"It's your precious gem. He's been giving us a hard time. He won't sit still," said Frost, 'innocently'. Jesse froze as he glared at the door. _That bastard! He and Thunder are the ones taunting me! _Jesse thought angrily.

"Is he now? I guess I'll just to have to teach him a lesson. Give me the key." Jesse heard the door unlock, as he backed away in fear. Giese then slammed the door open, revealing himself. He looked the same, a fearsome predator. He was wearing a white undershirt and the same pants. But what frightened Jesse the most, was the whip he was holding in his right hand. He grabbed Jesse by his shirt and tossed him to Frost and Thunder. They each grabbed his arm painfully, pinning the terrified duelist, while Giese ripped his shirt off his back. "I think ten lashes oughta be a good punishment, don't you think so, squirt?"

Jesse jammed his eyes shut as he tried to brace himself as he heard the first snap of the whip. The leather whip connected to his bare skin, but Jesse didn't dare make a sound. He managed the next two whips, but when the fourth came, he screamed in pain. Giese smiled in a sickly way. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it, boy? But you still have six more to go."

After the tenth one, Jesse collapsed, but was still conscious. His throat was raw from screaming and pleading. Giese threw the whip aside and bent down to his trapped gem. He forced Jesse on his back. He licked Jesse's neck and smirked at the tiny whimper he got as a reward for the action. He grabbed the turquoise haired duelist's chin with his glove-clad hand and claimed Jesse's lips in a fierce kiss. Jesse whimpered and held his lips clamped shut tightly; but as the Trapper put a hard pressure on his jaw with the hand on his skin, Jesse gasped from the pain, and the Trapper forced his tongue inside. _Stop, _Jesse pleaded. _Jaden's the only one who can kiss me. _With that one thought, this made Jesse snap out of his frozen state and he bit down on the offending piece of flesh hard enough to draw blood.

The trapper quickly pulled out of Jesse's mouth. He gave the young duelist a sharp slap across his face. "Well now, my precious gem has a 'bite'. I think I will enjoy this."

"Why do you guys keep calling me a gem?" Jesse moaned.

"Because of your Crystal Beast cards," Giese snapped. "And the way you look." He stood up. "Boys, get Jesse cleaned up. I want him to be ready when I come back. You are allowed to do anything you want, but you may absolute not enter him. Is that understood?" Giese ordered. Jesse gave a look of terror as he glanced at Frost's disappointment face.

**J&J**

After three hours of shameful torture, Jesse laid on the trapper's bed with red, tear-strained eyes. Oh, the boys weren't allowed to have sex with him; that came straight from the trapper himself. But that didn't stop them from sexually harassing the poor turquoise haired duelist. They had stripped him naked and began touching him in unwanted places, while licking him and saying nasty things to him. They even bitch-slapped Jesse a few times to keep him quiet.

Jesse shut his eyes tightly. He hugged his soaked, blue jacket, tightly, desperately missing Jaden. If he hadn't run out on him, he wouldn't be in this nightmare. Jesse jerked himself awake when he heard the door to the bedroom slam open. He dared not to turn around. When the trapper came home, he expected the four of them would be gone for awhile, but what Giese did not expect to find, was his precious little gem naked under his covers, with tear-stained eyes, while he clung to his blue jacket tightly. Jesse felt the trapper's hands on his bare waist as he was roughly spun around, to face him.

"Well now, my precious gem. I hope the boys weren't too rough on you," he smirked. Jesse glared at the trapper, but he remained still and silent. Giese growled and slapped Jesse hard on his face.

"Go on! What're you waiting for? Take me, damn it! But I'll never be yours; my heart and soul belongs to Jaden. And no one else! You got that, trapper?" Jesse yelled.

"Fine, if that's what you want, then let's finish what we started!" Giese snapped, as he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down halfway. Jesse looked away, sweat running down his face. The trapper grabbed Jesse's face and forced him to look at him. Jesse's eyes tightened as the trapper forced his lips onto his own; while he rammed himself mercilessly into the younger boy. The turquoise haired duelist screamed in pain, as tears flowed from his tightly closed eyes. 

The next morning, after an endless night of shameful torture, Jesse lay panting on the bed, with tears streaming from his eyes, his body shaking like a leaf from fear as well as pain and exhaustion. His eyes were unfocused from the tears and the dizziness that had found its way to his head, making him feel nauseated. Jesse was covered in fluids of all sorts, sweat, blood, and semen from the activities and multiple orgasms of the trapper who was currently withdrawing him, making him wince yet again. As Giese pulled out of him, Jesse rolled over to his side and pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face in his knees. Giese looked down at him.

"Such a pathetic little teenager. No one's going to want you now. You've lost most of your shine. Sleep now, my precious gem. I'll be back later tonight with some friends. I unfortunately have some business to take care of."

And with that, he walked out of the room, while he was zipping up his pants. Jesse fell asleep, around ten minutes after that, with tears still streaming down his face.

* * *

**AN: **Aww, I feel sooo bad for Jesse. But don't worry, things will hopefully be better for him. And what's happening with Jaden? is he alright? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five **

Jaden woke up in the infirmary with a small moan. He tried to remember why he was here in the first place. The last thing the brunette saw was Jesse's terrified face…wait, Jesse! "Jesse!" he cried out in fear as he sat up.

"Take it easy, mate," replied an Australian voice. Jaden knew it was Jim.

"Jim, Jesse's been kidnapped! We have to rescue him!" Jaden panicked.

"Jaden, calm down. You have to rest," Alexis replied. Jaden glared at his friends.

"I'm perfectly fine. I just have a slight headache that's all. And I can't rest until Jesse's back here with us. He's in serious trouble. The people didn't just kidnap him, for fun. They kidnapped him for this guy called the Trapper, and he's going to hurt Jesse!" Jim and Hassleberry gave each other an uncomfortable look. Jaden saw that. "And you two know exactly what I mean." Syrus was confused, but scared for Jesse.

"Hey Slacker, glad to see you up," said Chazz as he walked into the infirmary.

"Chazz, I need to talk to you," Jaden said, relieved now that Chazz was here.

"About what? And where's Jesse?"

"He's been kidnapped, by those four guys from Domino City. They took him for this guy called, Trapper," Jaden explained again.

Chazz frowned. He knew that name. If that is the same guy, then he's in major trouble. He caused trouble for the Princeton Corporation. He didn't like this at all. Jesse could be in big time trouble, cause he also knew that the Trapper was also known for kidnapping and using innocent boys and girls for his sick pleasures. But Chazz wanted to make sure.

"What for?" he demanded.

"For his sick pleasures," Jaden replied, darkly. The entire gang froze. No wonder Jaden wanted to rescue him.

"Alright Jaden, you have my complete undivided attention. What are you planning to get Andersen rescued?" Chazz asked.

"We need something fast to get to Domino City,'' said Jaden.

"I think I know what you're getting at, Jaden. But how do you know that's where Jesse's being held captive?" Jaden sweat-dropped.

"Uh, I just have a strong feeling that's where he is. But if he has his PDA, we'll know for sure." Jim handed his to Jaden.

"Here mate, I think you'll be needing this."

**J&J**

"_Jesse…c-can you…hear me?" _Jesse moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He thought he heard something. _"Jesse, come in! Are you there?" _That sounded like Jaden's voice! But where was it coming from? Jesse sat up quickly, but instantly regretted it. He cried out in pain as his body protested angrily against him. He looked around and found his pants on the floor beside the bed. He cringed. He also figured that's where Jaden's voice was coming from. Jesse groaned painfully as he picked his pants up from the floor. His hands searched the pockets and finally found something. He pulled it out and realized the thing was his PDA. His body nearly melted in relief; this was his ticket home to get out of this hell.

"Jay, is that you?"

"Jesse! Thank god. Are you okay?" Jaden panicked.

"I will be if I can get out of this nightmare. Please come get me before the Trapper comes back!" Jesse pleaded.

"We will. Where are you?"

"Domino-," Jesse stopped dead in his tracks. He gasped in fear.

"Passing information, aren't we?" said an all-too familiar voice.

"I-," Jesse tried to speak. Giese smirked.

"You must love having me inside you, otherwise, you wouldn't be asking for trouble. That's fine with me. I _love _to give you the pain you deserve." Little did Giese know, that his sex conversation was also being heard by Jaden and the gang and they didn't like what they were hearing, especially Jaden and Jim.

Giese grabbed a hold of Jesse's neck and pinned him hard against the all. Jesse cried out in pain. Suddenly, the Trapper drew a small needle that was filled with a strange substance. Jesse's eyes widened in terror. He tried to struggle from Giese's painful grip. "Don't struggle, squirt. It'll only hurt worse," Giese warned him.

"Wh-what're you planning…to do…?" Jesse asked in a shaken voice.

"What's the matter, squirt? Afraid of needles?" Giese taunted. Jesse paled.

"N…no," he said in a small voice. Jesse gasped in pain as he felt the needle prick his bare shoulder, like a flu-shot; but it hurt a whole lot worse. He squeezed his eyes shut, as Giese successfully injected the liquid. In an instant, he felt completely drained of his energy, and he could barely move. "T…trapper…wh-what did you…do?" Jesse panted. He was having a hard time breathing as well.

"I just made you paralyzed for the next 24 hours, so that I can do whatever I want; of course., you'll be able to feel everything I do, but you won't be able to do anything about it."

"Trapper, please…don't do this," Jesse said, barely above a whisper. "Jaden…save…please…" Jesse pleaded, before his world went black.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry about the long wait, like I said before, my computer crashed but luckilly the story was saved, so was ch. 5. Oh, and before I forget, I like to think that Jim and Jesse are cousins bc of their accents. 'smiles evilly' And what author doesn't like cliffhangers? 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: **I've decided to have Jaden search for the Crystal Beasts in order to summon Rainbow Dragon, to get Jesse's soul back. **

* * *

**

**Chapter six **

"Mr. Princeton? Your brother's on line 1." Jagger sighed while rolling his eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Rei. I'll get it." He picked up the phone from his desk and answered it. "Yes, _Chazz_, what do you want this time?" he snapped, rather testily.

"Well hello to you too, big brother. I'm sorry to interrupt you, but can I ask for one small favor?"

"And why should I help you?" Chazz sighed impatiently. His brother was being a jerk.

"You remember Trapper, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course I remember that bastard. So, what's the deal? Your wasting my time, you know."

"I know. But Trapper struck again. He's kidnapped a student to use for his sick games…"

"Like I care."

"Well you should; cause this time he's kidnapped Jesse Andersen," Chazz explained.

"Hold on. Repeat that name again?" Jagger demanded. Chazz smirked. _Jackpot!_

"Jesse Andersen."

"Isn't he the one who controls the Crystal Beast cards?"

"Yes sir. Will you help us rescue him?"

"If he was any other kid, then no. But this is Jesse Andersen we're talking about here. We'll meet you at midnight tonight. How many are coming with you?" Chazz glanced at the gang, already knowing the answer.

"Just the three of us."

"And the other two are?"

"Jaden Yuki and Jim Cook, he's Jesse's cousin."

J&J

_Jesse's PoV _

Pain and darkness, that's all that surrounded me. Something is hurting me. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. I feel so scared, so helpless. All I want is to breathe again and be held in Jaden's warm and strong embrace. I want him to protect me, comfort me, and love me. Suddenly, I hear _his _insane laugh that sent chills down my spine.

"Open your mouth, squirt," demanded the trapper. I refuse. The sharp object that I felt before drew deeper into my side. This time, I screamed in pain. My body goes limp. I can't follow Trapper's demands anymore. All I feel is pain, as I start to fall unconscious. Please find me Jaden. I can't…hold on… much longer…

J&J

Jaden, Chazz, and Jim were waiting at the pier with the rest of the gang. Midnight was approaching soon. The night sky was chilly, and the wind wasn't making the situation any better. But that's what you get when it was in the middle of October, not to mention standing near the ocean, didn't help either.

"Hey Chazz, when are your brothers coming again?" Syrus asked. Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Jagger said they'd be here at midnight." Alexis saw Jaden staring blankly at the endless black ocean. She also noticed that he was shivering slightly.

"Are you alright, Jay?" That caught everyone's attention.

"No, I'm not. I can't stop thinking of how much pain Jesse's going through. I hope he doesn't try to kill himself to get out of his nightmare," he said, sadly. Jim placed a hand gently on the brunette's shoulder.

"Don't say stuff like that mate. I know Jesse pretty well, and I know that he's not the kind to give up, especially since he knows that you will rescue him. You're the one who's telling him to live on."

* * *

Sneak preview: 'Jaden vs. Trapper'

"What brings you here?" trapper asked.

"I'm here to take back Jesse, you sick bastard!" Jaden yells. "So where the fuck is he?"

"He's locked in my bedroom," the trapper smirked.

"I've got a lock on him. I know where he is," Jim said, looking at his PDA.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven **

The Princeton helicopter just barely touched the grass, when Jaden, Jim, and Chazz hopped out of the aircraft. It was about three in the morning, when they arrived in Domino City, near an apartment building, where Jim thought Jesse was being held. Slade and Jagger stood next to the younger teens. Jaden looked across the street to the mostly dark building and shivered. Not from the cold, but from fear. Chazz noticed his friend's reaction.

"You alright, Slacker?" he asked, concerned.

"Jim, is Jesse in there somewhere?" he asked, in a shaky voice.

"So, you finally came. I was wondering how long it would take _you _to get your little friend back," said a rough, and husky voice, from the shadows to their left. Shirley growled and shifted a little, to warn Jim of the approaching danger.

"Easy gal. Calm down, I'm not in any danger," said Jim. Shirley growled again, as if to say, 'maybe you're not, but Jesse is.' Jim understood what she meant. At the same time, both Winged Kuriboh and Ruby appeared at Jaden's side. _Kuri, kuri_! W.K. (1) warned his master.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jaden yelled.

"There's no need to shout," replied the voice. The owner of the voice stepped out from the shadows, revealing himself. Jim's PDA vibrated in his pocket. He took it out, and looked at it.

"I've got a lock on Jesse, mate. I know where he is," Jim announced.

"We're calling the police; Giese Hunter. You've-," said Slade, taking out his cell phone. Giese smirked.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Jesse's all mine." Jaden shivered.

"What do you mean, he's all yours?"

"I'm coming with you, Jim," Chazz said.

"I'd rather you didn't. You need to stay here, with Jaden. What if Giese tries to come after him as well?" Jim pointed out. Chazz sighed.

"Fine." Jim headed off towards the building to rescue his cousin.

"What I mean, squirt; is that he was willing to give me his body. He tasted sooo good," Giese taunted. Jaden started shaking with anger.

"Liar! You raped him of his innocence. I know Jesse, he wouldn't let anyone touch or hurt him like the way you and those four who worked for you did," Jaden snapped, angrily.

Giese smirked again. "You're right. But I did more then just raping him," he said.

"W-what are you saying?" Jaden trembled.

"Not only does Jesse's sexy body belong to me, but so does his soul, mind, and his life energy," Giese replied in a rough and dark tone. Jaden gasped.

"No! You give Jesse back, you evil bastard!" Jaden shouted.

"Sorry squirt, but Jesse's soul is far beyond your reach, now."

**J&J**

Meanwhile, Jim entered the dark lobby of the apartment building. He took the elevator up to the fourth floor, sensing that he was getting closer to Jesse. He stood in front of the room 412, and tried to open the door. To his surprise, the door was unlocked, and it easily let him in. The trapper's living area was quite simple. He had a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and one bedroom. The bedroom's door was closed: _That's it, Jesse must be in there, _Jim thought.

Jim hurried over to the door to open it; but this time, it was locked. "Jesse, can you hear me, mate? It's me, Jim!" No answer. "Jesse, wake up. This is no time for a nap. I have to get you out of there!" Jim started jiggling the handle, trying to unlock the door. It wouldn't budge. Finally, Jim used his strength and kicked at the door. He kicked it several times, until it finally crashed open. He hurried inside, but what he saw shocked his entire body.

Jesse was lying 'half-naked' on the bed, his other half was covered with a sheet. He had marks and bruises covering his entire body. There were several red hand-prints on his face; he noticed a fresh-cupped hand print on the European's neck. Jim's eyes widened in horror. What the hell? Did that man try to choke him? Jesse's lips were swollen, and his eyes were shut completely tight, as if he was still in constant pain. And his face was deathly pale.

But the thing that made Jim slightly sick was that there was a lot of blood, mostly on the bed sheets. And he had a sick feeling that the blood came from Jesse. He had no choice; he had to call Chazz. This meant leaving Jaden alone with Giese, Slade, and Jagger (2).

He pulled out his PDA. "Chazz, can you hear me?" the Australian teen waited for a moment as he put the crocodile on the floor. Shirley growled and felt a sudden chill ran through the both of them. Jim looked up to see in front of him, were two tough-looking boys a little older then him.

"Are you one of Giese's friends, who would like a taste of his precious gem?" one of them smirked. Jim's blood ran cold, making him shiver with disgust.

"For your information, mates; I'm Jesse's cousin, who's here to rescue him!" Shirley growled and hissed. Suddenly, she lashed out at them, showing her teeth. Jim smirked. Sometimes he really loved having Shirley as a pet.

**J&J **

"Where is he, then!" Jaden demanded.

"Chazz, can you hear me, mate?" came Jim's voice from the Princeton's own PDA. Chazz pulled it out. "Jesse's not looking so good." The young Princeton narrowed his eyes as Jaden turned and stared fearfully at the PDA.

"What room number are you in?" Chazz asked, deciding to run into the apartment.

Giese just watched with amusement as he called out, saying that it was hopeless. Chazz ignored him and continued to make his way. He was stopped by a woman.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"One of your tenets named Giese, has someone hostage," Chazz explained, noting that the lady was the manager.

The lady was about to ask questions when the elevator door opened and Jim walked out (with Shirley of course) cradling Jesse (bridal-style). It wasn't easy, but Jim managed to put Jesse's clothes back on him. The manager checked Jesse over. She glanced at both Jim and Chazz.

"Was he Giese's hostage?" she asked. They shook they're heads. She pulled out her cell-phone and called the police. Ojama Yellow appeared and looked sympathetically at Jesse.

'His body is here, but his soul is not here…' he said sadly. Chazz gasped sharply.

"What?" he cried out.

**J&J**

Giese just smirked with amusement. "Have you ever heard of 'Valley of the World'? That's where the Rainbow Dragon is hidden and according to the legend, that Dragon can grant any wish…"

But before anything more was heard, they all heard sirens. Giese growled. He turned and was about to run, but Jagger grabbed the Trapper and held him still.

"You're not going to get away this time," said Slade.

Jaden took the opportunity to run into the apartment building.

* * *

**Author's note: **Finally Jesse's rescued, but he's in really bad shape. What would Jaden's response be to this? Oh, and thanks to Kellyq who helped me finish this chapter.

1. W.K. stands for Winged Kuriboh. And hey, I think it's fair to say that we can be a little lazy sometimes.

2. 'cringes' Yikes! I would not have put Jaden in that situation if Slade and Jagger were being nice for once.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey, back with another chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short. I'm also reading a freakish fanfiction that has YGO Gx, and silent hill crossover.

**Warning: **Jaden being slightly out of control.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter eight **

"JESSE!" Jaden cried as he ran into the building. Chazz quickly grabbed Jaden's wrist and pulled him close to his body. Jaden tried to break free from his grip. "Chazz! Let go, where's Jesse!" he panicked.

"Jaden, calm down," Chazz said, trying to calm the struggling brunette. Jim walked from behind Chazz, so that Jaden can see Jesse. Jaden froze at the sight of his beloved friend and crush.

"Jaden, it's okay. I've got Jesse."

At this time, he was interrupted by a squad of policemen, who came quickly into the building, a couple holding Giese, while Slade and Jagger were with them. Chazz could feel Jaden starting to shiver. He frowned. It wasn't cold inside the building.

"So what exactly is going here?" demanded the chief.

"This man," started Chazz, as he pointed accusingly at Giese, "kidnapped our friend Jesse Andersen and used him for his sick pleasures," he explained. "We're students at Duel Academy."

"Anything else?" Jim then explained to the chief of how he found his cousin. Jaden was horrified by all means. "Alright, from what you've told me, he has lost a lot blood and he needs to be treated." One of the policemen was nearing Jim and Jesse, when Jaden protested.

"NO!" Jaden yelled. Startled by his friend's sudden yell, Chazz accidentally released him. Jaden rushed over and stood in front Jim and Jesse, with a possessed look in his eyes. "Don't you dare touch him!" he threatened. The man stepped back, shocked.

"Young man, we need to get your friend to the hospital," sighed the chief.

"You stay away from him," Jaden snapped. "I won't let anyone else hurt him!" Jim and Chazz were shocked. They had never heard Jaden talk like that to anyone, but they understood his behavior. Jim sighed.

"Jaden, let them help, please. Jesse's barely alive. He needs to get blood back into him, and he needs oxygen," Jim begged.

Jaden changed back into his own self. He felt very frightened, but protective of Jesse at the same time. He knew that Jesse needed medical attention ASAP, but he didn't want his crush hurt any more then he already is. Suddenly, the brunette fell to his knees and broke down completely, feeling lost, confused, above all, frightened.

"JADEN!" cried both teens. Jim seeing this opportunity, quickly handed Jesse to the man and knelt down beside his friend. He pulled Jaden in a fierce but comforting hug.

"Chazz, can you call Chancellor Sheppard and let him know what's happening?" Jim asked. Chazz nodded and pulled out his PDA. It was now morning. "Also, I think Jaden should be allowed to spend the night in the hospital, in Jesse's room," he added, looking at the chief.

The chief nodded slightly. "Alright, we'll let him stay, just this once, because Mr. Andersen will be in the Emergency room."

**J&J**

Jesse woke from the first restful sleep he'd had in several nights. He had not had a single thought of the Trapper or what those four boys did to him. His first waking thought was that he felt refreshed. His second thought was that he wanted to spend some time with his crush, Jaden.

He tried to open his eyes, but couldn't. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't. When he tried to move his arms, his hands, even his fingers, nothing happened. He was completely paralyzed. He still had his sense of touch and he could tell that he was lying on something soft and warm.

Jesse began to panic. Was he dead? He tried to breathe and to his surprise, he 'tasted' the oxygen as it entered his system, filling his aching lungs with clean air. That gave him the answer he needed. At least he was alive. But then why he couldn't move, let alone open his eyes? He suddenly felt something touch his hand.

"_Jesse, can you hear me?"_ came Jaden's soft and pleading voice.Jesse wanted to nod, but he couldn't. But he thought that Jaden's voice was far away. Why was it though? _"Jess, please wake up.'' _Jesse desperately wanted to wake, so he could see Jaden again. He missed him so much.

"_Jaden, he won't wake_." That was Chazz's voice… Jesse was utterly freaked out.

WHAT? Why can't I? What happened to me? Why can't I wake up, damn it?!

**J&J **

Jaden gave him a horrified look. "What do you mean he won't wake? I know he's alive, because he's breathing. I know he's not dead!" Jaden yelled in a panicked voice. Chazz gave Jim a worried look. He returned it. They knew that Jaden was about to break down again, and that scared them the first time it happened, which was only a few hours ago.

A doctor came in to give them their friend's report. "Unfortunately, I have some bad news. Your friend, Jesse Andersen had it rough for the last few days. He's been physically hurt, by a whip and a knife. Not only that, he's been raped hard and multiple times too…"

"Stop, please. I don't want to hear anymore," the brunette begged. The doctor then stopped as he looked at Jaden. He had started to shake uncontrollably with fear and he looked he was about to cry. The doctor glanced at Jim and Chazz.

"Um, do you mind if I have a private word with you two?" he asked. The two duelists nodded slightly. The doctor then pulled them aside. "Is your friend okay?" he said, softly.

"No, he and Jesse have been the best of friends since they first met. They shared something special between them. They also have feelings for each other, but are scared to admit them," Jim explained.

"Not only that, Jaden's been devastated when Jesse got kidnapped by Giese Hunter. He was going to do anything to rescue his friend. He'd do it for anybody; he's that devoted to his friends, especially to Jesse," Chazz added. The doctor looked sad.

"Well, I hate to have bring bad news, but it seems that your friend is in a coma…"

* * *

**A/N: **'evil look' how's that for a cliffhanger? And speaking of cliffhangers, there are two maybe three stories that need to be updated. I really want to know what happens! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: **Finally an update!I've been busy with new stories and updating this and that. Sorry about the delay. I know it's short, but I hope you'll like it.

**Chapter nine **

It's been a week since they rescued Jesse, but nothing's been changed. Jesse was still in a coma in the Domino Hospital. He was still under an oxygen mask and an ivy needle in his right arm. The doctors had to move Jesse from the ER, because Jaden absolutely refused to leave Jesse's side. Chazz decided to return to Duel Academy, while Jim stayed behind to watch over Jaden.

Jim was worried. Jaden was not eating hardly anything, and he barely slept either. He did sleep a few hours a day, but Jim knew that he had trouble sleeping, because he kept having nightmares of Jesse being hurt or possibly killed in a brutal way. After about a week of this, Jim was certain that if he didn't do something soon, Jaden's condition would only get worse. And he knew that Jesse wouldn't want his friend and crush (and yes, Jim knew about the two of them) to suffer like this.

The next day, Jim walked into Jesse's room to find Jaden sleeping, with his head in his arms, next to Jesse. He sighed. He didn't really want to wake Jaden, if he wasn't having a nightmare, but it was a gorgeous day; and Jaden needed to eat and spent some time outside. He placed his hand on Jaden's shoulder and gently shook him awake.

"Jaden, wake up." Jaden moaned a little and lifted his head.

"Go away, I'm tired."

"I know you are, but you need to eat something and it's a gorgeous day outside," Jim persisted. Jaden sighed and sat up. He glanced at Jesse's sleeping face.

"Jesse," he whispered painfully. He turned to Jim. "But what if something happens to him while we're away? Jesse's my responsibility, Jim! I won't let anyone hurt him." Jim sighed.

"Jaden, look. He'll be fine, he's just sleeping. Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go have lunch somewhere.''

"Fine, but if something happens to Jesse, I'm holding _you _responsible."

**J & J **

After they spent a few hours outside, Jaden wanted to return to the hospital. Jim was okay with that. As they neared Jesse's room, Jaden immediately could tell that something was wrong. There was a lot of commotion and to Jaden's horror; they were coming from Jesse's room. He hurried to his friend's room, but stopped dead as soon as he entered. Both the heart and oxygen monitors were going on and off.

A couple of doctors were trying to jump his heart, and a nurse was trying to figure why the oxygen monitor was acting up. Jaden looked at Jesse's face, which was extremely pale, his eyes were tightly closed, and his expression clearly showed that he was in extreme pain. Not only that, but Jesse was panting pretty harshly.

"STOP IT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" Jaden yelled as loud he could. To Jim's amazement, the doctors and the nurse stopped and turned to Jaden.

"We're sorry, but I believe your friend is loosing his will to live," replied one of the doctors. Both Jaden's and Jim's eyes widened with fear. Jim looked like he was going to pass out.

"No," he said painfully. "I know Jesse's stronger then this." Jaden was beyond angry. Jim noticed that Jaden's eyes were back to the possessed ones again. He was worried. _Not good. _

"Well, it's no wonder!" Jaden snapped. "Just look at his face! He's in extreme pain, damn it!"

"How do you know?" the nurse asked. Jaden growled slightly and glared at them.

"I'm a duelist; I know a pained face when I see one. Now let me see Jesse and I'll see if I can get him to calm down and to wake up. He needs me right now."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **I'm so sorry for the long wait. I do apoligize. I was working on some other stories. Anyway, sorry if it's a bit short, but at least it's an update, right? Oh and one more thing, they're going to go into that world where Jesse gets his Rainbow Dragon card. Just for the heads up. **

* * *

**

**Chapter ten**

"Okay," one of the doctors said. "But we'll be outside the door incase something happens."

The brunette nodded, and noticed that Ruby had appeared next to her master with a depressed look in her eyes. She mewed sadly and licked her master's pale cheek. She looked up when she felt someone stroking her. Ruby looked up and froze when she stared into possessed eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," Jaden said calmly. "I'm here to talk to Jesse." Ruby looked back at her master.

'_I want to talk to him too. But his soul isn't here…' _Jaden narrowed his eyes.

"Then where is…"

_Flashback _

Giese smirked. "Have you ever heard of the 'Valley of the World'?"

_End flashback _

Jaden clenched his fists into a tight ball. _Giese, I am going to kill you for what did to Jesse, _he thought angrily. He dropped down to his knees. "Damn it, Ruby. I'm sooo sorry. This is all my fault. If I had stopped him from running out, he wouldn't be like this." Then Jaden thought of something. "Hey Ruby, do you know _The Valley of the world_?" Ruby thought for a moment.

'_I do. It's one of the twelve dimensions; and it's also where duel monster spirits come to life. Why do you what to know about that?' _

"Because that's where the Rainbow dragon's spirit is hidden, well, according to the legends," said Jaden.

"**Are you really going to trust what that man said, after he nearly destroyed your friend?" **said Haou. Jaden growled. _I don't know. But it looks like I don't have a choice right now, do I? _

"**I guess not. But I know someone who might be able to talk to you,'' **he said. _Who? _

"**Professor Cobra." **Jaden gasped. Jaden looked down at Jesse's almost peaceful face. He removed his mask and gently kissed him on his lips. He then placed his mouth next to the bluenette's ear.

"I love you, Jesse. And I promise I'll get your soul back and nothing will stop me, until I see your emerald green eyes, full of love and life, again," he whispered.

**J&J **

Jaden went to the waiting room where he found Jim, reading a magazine. He sat down next to Jim.

"Jim." Jim turned to look at his friend.

"What's up, mate? How's Jesse?"

"I need to go back to Duel Academy. There's someone there that I need to talk too," he responded. Jim's eyes widened.

"What? But I thought you don't want to leave Jesse."

"I don't have too. He's coming back with us," Jaden said, leaving no room for further conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **'bangs head on the desk, for not updating sooner!' Gomen, gomen, gomen! I am so sorry everyone! Please forgive me! I had a lot of things going on, including writing new stories. But seriously, I haven't updated in almost a year! I feel so bad. This will be an early Christmas present for those of you who are waiting for this chapter. And don't worry, the next updates will be sooner. I definetely know what I'm planning for this.

See, I told you I didn't give up, I was just busy. And just because you guys waited for so long, I will tell you this. There will be a happy ending! I promise you that. :)

**Chapter eleven **

Jim's good eye widened in shock. "What? You're insane Jaden! You can't take Jesse from the hospital. It's against the law!" he exclaimed.

"I don't care!" Jaden yelled. "I need to talk to someone at school and I'm not leaving Jesse behind! What do I have to do to get this into your head, Jim? No one is allowed to touch or hurt Jesse," Jaden snapped. They were starting to make a scene, but Jaden didn't give a damn. In fact, he wanted to make sure that everyone knew the brunette was dead serious. Jim sighed and motioned Jaden to follow him.

"Alright. I give up. We need to come up with a plan to smuggle Jess out of the hospital. You do know that it's a crime to take patients from the building without the doctor's order?" he questioned. Jaden nodded. "So, what are your plans to take him home?"

"Who needs a lift?" someone from behind them smirked. The two teens turned around and saw Chazz standing there.

_Spirit-shipping _

Jesse stared up, darkness surrounding him. He knew that he was lying down. Jesse suddenly heard footsteps. _"Well, well Jesse. We meet again. How lucky it is…for me that is." _Jesse froze in terror. He painfully recognized that voice. It was Trapper, again. Trapper was now kneeling in front of him; with that evil/lust look in his eyes.

Jesse tried to struggle as Giese leaned in closer, his lips just barely touching his ear. _"You know you can't move, squirt. You're in a coma. Only the Rainbow Dragon will free you from your never-ending painful coma," _Giese whispered seductively in his ear.

Jesse paled when Giese started kissing his neck. The older man's hand skillfully slid down to the paralyzed teen's waist. Jesse gasped when he felt Giese slip his hand into his pants and boxers. Jesse started to cry. He knew he was paralyzed and in a coma and that he couldn't do anything to protect himself. The blunette cried harder as Giese's started to pump his cock roughly.

'_**Jess, you have to wake up! Please!' **_came Jaden's voice through the darkness of the terrified teen's mind. Giese growled. Damn it. He glared at the frightened Andersen before slapping him. _"I'll get you; there are no negotiations. You will be mine again soon enough." _Then to Jesse's relief, Giese disappeared.

_Spirit-shipping _

"Jaden, how many times do I have to tell you, he's in a coma, damn it!" Chazz snapped at his friend. Jaden growled.

"I know that! But look at his face! He was in pain," the brunette snapped back.

Jaden looked back at his crush. Jesse was much paler then before and he was cold to the touch. His eyes were closed tightly and his breathing grew rapidly. Jaden gave his friend a look of despair. He desperately wanted to wake Jesse from that horrible nightmare.

"Have you talked with Cobra yet, mate?" Jim asked, bringing Jaden back to reality.

"No. Not yet. I just don't want to leave Jesse. I have a feeling that every time he's like this, he's dreaming about Trapper, and if I'm here, it means that he's safe even from his nightmares." Alexis looked at her friend with sympathetic eyes.

"Go talk to Cobra. If that's what your instincts say you should, then you have to trust them. He may be the key to help Jesse. And we'll watch out for him," said Alexis softly. Jaden sighed. He stared at Jesse's almost peaceful face.

"Alright. But call me if he gets into another fit," Jaden demanded softly. His friends nodded. Jaden then left Ms. Fountain's office and headed towards Professor Cobra's office.

"Hey Jaden," came a seductive voice nearby. Jaden stopped, recognizing Adrian's voice right away. He groaned.

He didn't want to deal with him right now. Jaden wasn't dumb. The brunette knew that Adrian was interested in him, and it wasn't because of his dueling skills either. But the brunette refused him every time. Jaden only wanted Jesse.

"Leave me alone, Gecko. I know what you want and you're not getting it. My heart and soul only belongs to Jesse," Jaden said through gritted teeth. Adrian glared at the brunette. No one denies him without paying for it. Suddenly, Jaden found himself pinned against the wall with a very angry rich kid. He glared at him. "I told you to back off! I need to talk to Cobra and you're in my way," the brunette snapped angrily, making sure that he wasn't kidding around.

"Like I care about what _you_ want, you little bitch. Cobra isn't the key to waking that little slut of yours from his coma. But I know someone who does. And the only way for you to get to it is passing me."

"What do I have to do, duel you?" Jaden snapped, not impressed.

"Nope. Your innocence and body is more than enough," Adrian said slyly. Jaden glared at him.

"And of I refuse?"

"Then your little slut will never wake up from coma, ever again," Adrian said in a dark tone.

Jaden paled. He didn't know what to do.

**AN: **'evil look in her eyes' Ha, didn't see that coming did you? Don't worry, I will be sticking to the plot. I'm just adding a side line.


End file.
